


Obscurial

by laughingacademy



Series: Fantastic Beasts Fanmixes [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Other, Playlist, liner notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: Songs for Credence Barebone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Available on 8tracks, at <http://8tracks.com/laughingacademy/obscurial>, and Playmoss, at <https://playmoss.com/en/laughingacademy/playlist/obscurial>.

Here's my retelling of the story of Credence Barebone: his tragic past, tumultuous coming of age, and uncertain (but hopeful) future.

**The tracklist:**

  1. “Nature Boy,” Craig Armstrong, _Moulin Rouge! soundtrack_ **("A very strange, enchanted boy")**
  2. “My Orphanage,” Rasputina, _Cabin Fever!_ **("I am made to eat this horrid porridge/They box me on the ears")**
  3. “What Keeps Mankind Alive,” Tom Waits, _Orphans (Brawlers, Bawlers & Bastards) _ **(** **"... first sort out the basic food position/Then start your preaching, that's where it begins")**  
  4. "Flame and Vision," Jocelyn Montgomery and David Lynch, _Lux Vivens_ **(Magic Suppressed)**
  5. “Blue and Black-Eyed,” The Moonlighers, _Dreamland_ **("My heart's been torn asunder/It isn't any wonder ...")**
  6. “Frost Circus,” XTC, _Mummer_   **( **MACUSA Intervenes)****
  7. “Disguise in whispered hymn,” Disparition, _When fourteen suns_ **( **The Obscurus)****
  8. “Island of Godless Men,” Piñataland, _Hymns for the Dreadful Night_ **( **"One day seas will rise/One day fire will come/One day life will be at an end")****
  9. “How Brittle the Bones,” Atticus Ross and Trent Reznor, _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo Soundtrack_ **( **Mary-Lou Barebone)****
  10. “Hands, Men’s Hands,” The Alloy Orchestra, _Silents_ **( **Betrayal** )**
  11. “Haunting & Heartbreaking,” Angelo Badalamenti, _Lost Highway Soundtrack_ **( **Rejection)****
  12. “Op. 32, H. 125: No. 6, Uranus, the Magician,” Gustav Holst performed by the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra, _The Planets_ **( **Rampage)****
  13. “Green Light,” Craig Armstrong, _The Great Gatsby Soundtrack_ **( **The Subway)****
  14. “The Birds Will Still Be Singing,” Elvis Costello and the Brodsky Quartet, _The Juliet Letters_ **( **"If I'm lost, or I'm forgiven ...")**  **
  15. “Walk Away,” Tom Waits, _Orphans (Brawlers, Bawlers & Bastards)_ **( **"I left my Bible by the side of the road")****
  16. “Blue Bellows,” Lonesome Organist, _Forms and Follies_ **(New Horizons)**
  17. “Beautiful Child,” Rufus Wainwright, _Want One_ **( **"And when there's nothing to gain/Or bring me pain/Or pin the blame/On you or myself")****



 


End file.
